Searching for the Truth3
by ks
Summary: Why is Scott back? David and Ezra have a "moment" A LOT More. Please read Author's note.....Please Review!


A/N: Sorry it wasn't up earlier, I couldn't get on the site for some reason. The next chapter will be up later tonight, PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Searching for the Truth3  
  
  
  
Your head will always tell you what is right, while your heart will always tell you what is best. - ks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter stood at the door in shock. Scott stood in front of him, carrying to duffel bags. He was sweaty and breathing real hard. Peter shook his head to clear his thoughts and opened the door wider…  
  
Peter: Come in man, it's good to see you  
  
Scott nodded his head with a solemn expression on his face. He then took a few steps inside and stood there  
  
Peter took a quick peak out the door wondering if Scott's dad was outside, but he saw nothing. He shut the door and almost ran into Scott when he turned around. Peter shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets…  
  
Peter: Just put your stuff down and ignore the mess man   
  
Scott let his bags drop from his shoulder and threw them on top of each other.   
  
Peter shook his head and took his hands out of his pockets. He then extended his hand to Scott…  
  
Peter: Good to see you again   
  
Scott took Peter's hand and shook it. Peter watched as the expression on Scott's face never changed, he just continued to stare straight ahead…  
  
Peter: You look beat  
  
Scott nodded his head  
  
Scott: Yeah, I am  
  
Peter smiled at him and pointed his finger to a hallway  
  
Peter: The bathroom is right down there, first door on the right.   
  
Peter shrugged his shoulder and looked around…  
  
Peter: You can clean yourself up if you like, the towels are laying out  
  
Scott nodded his head and picked up one of his bags   
  
Scott: Ok, thanks  
  
Peter patted Scott on the back and watched as he walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Peter looked at the ground and shook his head confused. He looked up at the sound of Sophie walking in the room… Sophie pointed her thumb over her shoulder  
  
Sophie: Was that Scott?  
  
Peter nodded his head. He was as shocked as she was…  
  
Sophie: Is his dad here?  
  
Peter: No…  
  
Sophie: Well did he say anything?  
  
Peter shook his head  
  
Peter: I'm going to talk to him once he gets cleaned up  
  
Sophie nodded her head. She wore a nervous and scared expression…  
  
Peter: It'll be ok, Soph. We just need to straighten some things out  
  
Sophie nodded her head and they both walked back into the den, each sitting in a chair. They were both confused, and would be until they talked it out with Scott…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra walked into the boys' cabin with a smirk on his face. He slowly walked over to his bed. David and Auggie were each lying on their bed and they each threw him a confused look…  
  
David: What's got your britches burning?   
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders and laid his head back on his propped up pillow  
  
Auggie: Yeah EZ, what's got you smiling like that man?   
  
Ezra sighed as he stared up at the ceiling   
  
Ezra: I know a secret  
  
Ezra looked over David with an 'evil' smirk  
  
Ezra: And it's about (he pointed his finger at David) YOU.   
  
David rolled his eyes and shrugged it off  
  
David: I don't have any secrets so you're just flapping your gums Ezzzra  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders as he turned his attention back to the ceiling  
  
Ezra: Maybe…but I'm not  
  
  
David shifted in his bed uncomfortably. He wondered what Ezra knew about him. He rolled his eyes, trying to shake the thought off…  
  
"I'll get 'em back," David thought to himself, smiling devilishly   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy and Shelby sat on the sofa. They hadn't moved since group…  
  
Daisy: Let's just say, hypothetically speaking of course, that Scott did come back  
  
Shelby: He won't  
  
Daisy: Let's just say he did. I don't know…maybe he decided his dad was the unpleasable, and he decided to come back to Horizon…what would you do?  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and threw her head back, sighing as she stared at the ceiling  
  
Shelby: It's not gonna happen, Dais   
  
Daisy smirked at her friend  
  
Daisy: Worse things have happened  
  
Shelby laughed at Daisy as she continued staring at the ceiling   
  
Daisy: I never thought I would be the on to say this…  
  
Shelby brought her head up and looked at Daisy  
  
Shelby: Then don't, I need no more surprises  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes  
  
Daisy: Ok, I'll say it and then we'll drop it  
  
Shelby sighed but didn't object  
  
Daisy: I think he still loves you…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter and Sophie sat up straight as Scott walked into the room. He had taken a shower and his hair was wet and lying flat on his head. He shrugged his shoulders and watched as Peter motioned for him to take he seat. He nodded his head and did so…  
  
Scott: Guess I get to play 21 Questions now, huh?  
  
Sophie laughed and Peter nodded his head yes  
  
Scott rolled his eyes and sighed  
  
Scott: Figures  
  
Peter leaned up until he was sitting on the edge of his seat. He put his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together…  
  
Peter: Anything you want to tell us?  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders as he stared at the sofa he was sitting on, scratching his finger against the cloth nervously  
  
Scott: My dad knows I'm here so you guys don't have to worry about it  
  
Peter and Sophie looked at each other, Scot had just took away their suspicions of him running away from home…  
  
Scott: He didn't bring me though  
  
They looked at him confused  
  
Scott scratched at the sofa a little harder  
  
Scott: He gave me some money for a bus, and I walked from the bus station.   
  
He focused his attention on his hands, waiting for the questions to come… He looked up confused when they didn't…  
  
Peter: What went on at home?  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders as he looked around the room. This was the first time he had been in Peter's house, it was a lot like he had imagined…  
  
Scott: I was hoping we could work things out, but he's too busy with his work, his new girlfriend, and trying to convince me it was my fault that the stuff with Elaine happened   
  
Scott counted the things off on his finger as he spoke, and then nervously ran a hand through his hair  
  
Scott: Ya know, I was just hopin' he had changed, and that I could play football and prove to him that I had changed and make him love me   
  
He ran his hand down the back of his head and onto his neck  
  
Scott: That's not gonna happen now though  
  
He entwined his fingers together as he looked down at the ground   
  
Scott: It's just all screwed up…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby sat there staring at the ceiling. She was deep in thought about what Daisy had just said…  
  
"Does he really still love me?" she thought to herself confused.   
  
She sighed. Deep down she felt that maybe he did, but then again… She rolled her eyes  
  
"It doesn't get more confusing," she thought to herself as she tucked a pillow underneath her arms.   
  
"HEY!"  
  
She looked up to see Juliete bounce in the room  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Speaking of heartache…  
  
Shelby laughed at Daisy's comment as Juliete sat in a chair across from them   
  
Juliete: What's so funny?  
  
Shelby shook her head  
  
Shelby: Nothing Princess, you wouldn't get it  
  
Juliete: Why not?  
  
Juliete spoke in a 'baby like' voice  
  
Daisy: Well aren't we all grown up   
  
Juliete rolled her eyes as she pulled her legs underneath her   
  
Juliete: You guys are cruel…  
  
Daisy and Shelby both laughed   
  
Shelby: Don't be so serious Princess   
  
Daisy: *dryly* Yes, curiosity killed the cat, but seriousness stomped the elephant   
  
They both looked at Daisy curiously   
  
Shelby: Get that out of one of Ezra's books or something?  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and shook her head   
  
Daisy: No, something my grandmother used to tell me when I was little   
  
Shelby raised an eyebrow as she looked at the floor  
  
Shelby: Strange family…  
  
Daisy smiled proudly   
  
Daisy: *dryly* I know…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter and Sophie sat there, waiting to see if Scott would continue. Scott sat on the sofa, his legs spread apart and he was scratching at his pants leg. He motioned his hand, searching for what he wanted, and needed, to say…  
  
Scott: It's like-like I'm not in his life anymore. Life I'm supposed to keep away from him.   
  
Scott nervously looked around the room  
  
Scott: Sorta like he's embarrassed by me-by what happened  
  
Scott looked at the ground, a bit ashamed   
  
Sophie: Scott, hold your head high, you didn't do anything   
  
Scott nodded his head, but continued staring at the ground  
  
Scott: My dad signed a bunch of papers that you gave him Peter   
  
Scott looked up at Peter  
  
Scott: He told me that I should stay here and both of us get on with our lives   
  
Scott sighed and looked up at the ceiling, fighting back the tears   
  
Scott: Separately   
  
Scott closed his eyes and tried to control his heavy breathing…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
David looked over at Ezra with a half smirk on his face   
  
David: So you really know my secret?  
  
Ezra turned his head to look at David. He smiled and nodded his head 'yes'  
  
David: Does Daisy know that you know?  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow at David, wondering what it would matter   
  
David sat up and closed the book he had been reading  
  
David: I mean, this will affect her too ya know   
  
Ezra looked at him confused and shook his head  
  
Ezra: Why?  
  
David sighed as he looked at his covers  
  
David: I mean, it was the both of us, not just me?  
  
Ezra slowly shook his head…  
  
Ezra: What are you talking about?  
  
David: You know…me and Daisy last night…  
  
David put slapped his hand over his map and widened his eyes  
  
David: You mean... that isn't the secret you were talking about?  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow, squinted his eyes, and slowly shook his head 'no'  
  
David bit his bottom lip and stared at Ezra  
  
David: Just forget about it then…  
  
Ezra: Forget about what?  
  
David leaned up, acting like he was going to tell Ezra, but then shook his head and laid back down  
  
David: Never mind, it was a personal afair and I don't think Daisy would appreciate me telling you   
  
David pulled his pillow underneath his head and opened his book back up. He looked over and smirked at Ezra…  
  
David: Night   
  
Ezra rolled his eyes and plopped his head on his pillow, wondering what David was talking about… He sighed, David was seemingly always one up on him…  
  
  
David pulled his book up around his face a grinned evilly…  
  
"He fell for it," he laughed evilly  
  
  
Auggie looked up from his sketchbook and across the room at Ezra and David. He shook his head and smiled to himself.   
  
Auggie: Always going at each other…  
  
Auggie laughed and turned his attention back to his drawing…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter and Sophie stared at each other shocked. How could Scott's dad have said something like that…?  
  
Scott fidgeted with is fingers nervously. He could hear the silence and it was making him very uncomfortable…  
  
Scott: Um…Peter?  
  
Peter and Sophie snapped out of their shocked and turned their attention to Scott  
  
Scott: Am I gonna get to stay at Horizon?   
  
Peter nodded his head  
  
Peter: Sure you are man. I'll call your dad and all will be fine  
  
Scott clasped his hand together and slowly nodded his head   
  
Scott: Thanks   
  
Peter looked over at Sophie, and then back at Scott  
  
Peter: It's late so you can stay in our guestroom tonight and tomorrow we'll check you back in  
  
Scott gave a small smile and nodded his head appreciative.   
  
Peter stood up and Scott did the same  
  
Peter: I'll show you to your room  
  
Scott nodded his head and picked up one of his bags, Peter getting the other one  
  
  
  
Peter opened the door and flipped on the light switch   
  
Peter: Just make yourself at home  
  
Scott nodded his head as he walked into the room and put his bags on the bed. He looked around the peach colored room. He had been living in the guestroom at home, too, so this is something he had gotten used to…   
  
Peter: We'll leave first thing in the morning  
  
Scott nodded his head and watched as Peter turned to walk out of the room  
  
Scott: Um, Peter…?  
  
Peter turned around and looked at Scott  
  
Scott: Thanks   
  
Peter smiled at Scott and nodded his head  
  
Peter: Get some sleep   
  
He turned and walked out of the room…  
  
Scott plopped down on the bed and sighed out of pure exhaustion…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter walked back into the den to find Sophie pacing back and forth. He walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist…  
  
Peter: It'll be ok, Soph   
  
He held her close and rocked her back and forth, trying to ease her tension…  
  
Sophie turned to face Peter  
  
Sophie: How could his dad say something like that?   
  
Peter looked at the ground and shook his head  
  
Peter: I don't know, Soph. Parents aren't perfect though   
  
Sophie looked at the ground and nodded her head  
  
Sophie: I know, but they don't make it easy on these kids  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders and pulled her into a hug  
  
Peter: It will be ok though. Scott is strong and the people around him will make him even stronger.   
  
Sophie nodded as she laid her head on Peter's shoulder.  
  
Sophie: I know they will…  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott pulled on his nightshirt and sat on the bed. He looked down at the ground and at the pair of pants he had just taken off. He bent over and grabbed the pair of pants, pulling something out of the back, left pocket. He grasped the small picture tightly and closed his eyes. He then opened them, looking down at the picture. It was a picture of Shelby that Kat had given to him before the Morp. In the picture Shelby was leaning up against a tree and smirking at the camera. Scott grazed his finger across the picture. He then leaned over and turned off the lamp. He laid down in bed and pulled the covers over him, falling asleep with the picture in his hand…  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
Please Review!   



End file.
